


Daddy's Little Outtakes

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Family, No ageplay, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, abigram - Freeform, bratty sub Abigail, very very mildly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: A collection of deleted sex scenes from the entire Daddy's Little Angel series.Tags etc will be updated as more scenes are added.





	1. Daddy Wants, Daddy Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from between Ch5 and 6 of If You Were My Little Girl Part 1
> 
> This one wouldn't leave me alone so although it's by no means the first one chronologically, it's the first one published. Enjoy ;)

**Friday January 17th**

 

It was early evening and Abigail was laying on her bed, reading, when she heard his voice. “How’d you get so beautiful, baby girl?” Will said quietly from where he leaned on the door frame. She had left her door open but hadn’t noticed him appear there. She chuckled and shrugged, a little bemused, but still it was flattering considering she was just chilling in a tank top and her pyjama pants.

 

“What’s got into you?” She asked with a smile. He walked slowly over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Just...saw you there and had to ask.” Will offered, a smirk hiding behind his full lips. Abigail knew where this was going and decided to bite. She liked this game as much as he did.

 

“You’re crazy.” She lifted her book back in front of her face and waited, biting her lip and not actually looking at the words. He pushed the paperback down and crawled slowly over her body, placing a knee carefully between hers.

 

“No more than usual.” He purred. “You just have _no idea_ how tempting you are.” He ran a hand up her side, idly dragging her top with it so his fingertips brushed her creamy skin. Abigail inhaled audibly, but fought to keep her face neutral. 

 

“What do you want, Will? I’m busy.” She said primly, trying hard not to laugh or show any reaction as he leaned down to place a kiss on her collar bone.

 

“You.” Will replied roughly as he took the book from her hands and dumped it on the floor. He buried a hand in her hair and trailed his lips over her neck. “I can’t help it darlin’, you just look so damn _good_...smell so good too...I gotta have you.” He murmured against her skin, making her shiver. Abigail couldn’t keep it up any longer and let out all her held breath as she opened herself up to being taken. The fresh need for him was uncoiling in her belly as he dragged her bottoms off and nudged her legs apart. She was helpless to how bad she wanted them both these days.

 

Hannibal may have been more dominant, and he had almost inhuman patience and impeccable restraint when he was finding new ways to test her limits. Will could be a little more impulsive and spontaneous - he could be sweet and passionate or he could be rough and dirty - and she was finding it was just as hot no matter what. 

 

Abigail drew her legs around Will a little, to encourage him to lay his weight right on her and gasped as she felt him already fully hard against her. He ground his hips into her, jeans rough and bulging against her thin panties, and she grasped a handful of his t shirt with need. Will gathered up her small hands and stretched them over her head. “No, baby, be a good girl and let Daddy fuck you.” He purred and nipped at her ear, and the words travelled through Abi like electricity. Her eyes fluttered upwards. Rough and dirty it was. 

 

Will curled his fingers into the crotch of her underwear and stroked the back of his knuckles over her entrance. She moaned softly and he took both his hands abruptly off her, sucking absently at her flavour as he sat up to unzip his pants. Will gazed down at Abigail with stormy eyes as he pushed them down just enough to free his cock and she bit her lip as she watched him. “God, you look so innocent...but I know different, don’t I Abi?” He asked playfully as he grasped her thighs and tugged her towards him. She widened her eyes, feigning shock.

 

“I _am_ innocent, Daddy.” She said sweetly, ‘unknowingly’ arching her body to display the stiff peaks her nipples made under her shirt. Will growled and suddenly he was on her, simply pulling her panties aside and slamming inside her. She cried out as he filled her, stretching her open and satisfying the ache inside her.

 

“Shhh, baby…you know you’re our toy, so wet for me to fuck whenever I like…” Will whispered as he got straight down to thrusting relentlessly into her, the feel of her wet heat swallowing his cock still unbelievably pleasurable. He used one hand to loosely restrain her wrists once more, the other pushing her thigh back to open her up as he took her hard.

 

Abigail was dizzy with sensation as he pounded her sweet spot over and over, his filthy words affecting her far more than she thought was normal. The concept of being his, theirs, submitting to this, seemed to make her painfully aroused. She moaned desperately and squirmed under him as he had his way with her. “Ohhh _god_ …” She whined, the pressure building inside her. They both knew Hannibal would hear her now and it only pushed them both closer to climax.

 

“That feel good, little girl?” Will ground out as he snapped his hips harshly into her, relishing how dripping wet she was. “You gonna come on my cock like a little whore?”

 

Abigail wailed with desperation, there was nothing but the feeling of his thick cock buried deep and taking her apart. “Yes...yes, oh god...fuck me, Daddy.” She begged, his pounding rhythm never faltering even when she exploded all over him, so very wet and loudly moaning his name as she came.

 

“That's it, baby, I’m not gonna stop...” Will promised darkly as he let go of her wrists to increase his pace and use her sopping, throbbing hole to chase his own release. She gripped at his curls, his strong shoulder, as she grew increasingly sensitive. Abigail was practically sobbing with how intense it felt by the time he groaned into her dark hair and spilled his seed into her.

 

Neither of them moved, panting and trembling as one person for a few moments until Will slid out of her and collapsed on top of her duvet. “Jesus, I love you, Abi.” He breathed and pulled her into his arms to kiss the top of her head.

 

“I love you too.” Abigail sighed contentedly. “But now I need a shower before dinner, and it’s all your fault.” She complained, dragging herself free of his embrace and rolling her eyes as she pulled on his arm to go with her. Theirs wasn’t a conventional ‘family’ but she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned during the summary in Ch6 of If You Were My Little Girl - Part 1
> 
> Again, these won't be set in the correct order until they're all written but the muse had hold of me for this one ;)

**Monday January 20th**

 

Abigail squirmed in her seat as her laugh clenched her muscles and shifted the small plug in her ass. Her face must have changed abruptly because Will’s hand was instantly on her knee. She smiled at him, as naturally as she could manage, and the smirk danced around his eyes. Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at their silent interaction and sipped his wine. 

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were up to something.” He said lowering his chin and levelling a questioning look at her. 

 

“Nope.” She lied smoothly. “Just a little...excited.” Abigail knew her voice was weird until she finally got back to sitting in a position that wouldn’t tease her and smiled at him. She was vaguely aware of Will trying super hard not to laugh at her choice of words in her peripheral vision, and resisted the urge to blow their cover entirely and kick him under the table. She toyed instead with the ring on her middle finger - tiny rubies in silver that had been her mother’s - and tried not to think things that would show on her face. 

 

After Hannibal had fucked her in the ass for the first time, she and Will decided his birthday would be the perfect time to give him this. She would take them both tonight before they went out and now that gifts were over, her belly was full of nervous anticipation.

 

“Why don’t we go in the living room?” Will suggested in that low, over pronounced way that they all knew was full of shit. She nodded and got up carefully, Hannibal pressing a hand on her lower back as he followed.

 

“Yes now I’m sure you’re up to something.” He chuckled darkly behind her and she glanced at Will. Abigail stripped off her sweater, ostensibly because it was warm and Will gestured for Hannibal to sit in the loveseat. She was grateful for the fire being lit that would surely explain her flushed cheeks as she also took off her pants. She stood in a pale gold satin camisole and little shorts, and Hannibal looked quizzically between the two of them at this blatant act.

 

Will sat on the sofa and held out a hand to Abigail, who went to him obediently, and lay her across his lap.

 

“Abigail has something else to give you tonight.” He purred as he ran his hand over the shiny fabric covering her buttocks. Will deliberately palmed over the toy and gave her a light smack, making her moan softly. 

 

Hannibal licked his lip as he watched their little show keenly, while Will gently peeled the shorts down revealing Abi’s plugged asshole and glistening pussy to him. “And what might that be, darling girl?” He asked archly.

 

“I want you both inside me.” She said, looking coyly over her shoulder at him and gently pushing her hips out. Will hummed eagerly and continued to tease her with his hand, eyes locked on Hannibal’s.

 

“Happy Birthday, Daddy.” Will said hoarsely, fingers dipping into her wet hole. Hannibal set down his wine and came over to them, removing his jacket and waistcoat and as he went. He leaned down to kiss Will gratefully for a moment before slowly undoing his pants and dropping them. He looked down at Abigail the whole time before sitting on the other end of the couch by her head. 

 

He looked down at her wide-eyed face and stroked his fingers over her cheek just as Will stroked his over her clit. Her lips parted in pleasure and Hannibal smirked. “Such a dirty girl, I think this is my favourite gift.” He said playfully. Hannibal freed his cock from his boxers and continued stroking himself to full hardness as Will tormented her, listening to the delicious sounds she made. 

 

After a bit, Abigail took it upon herself to get up and climb into his lap, only unbuttoning but not taking off his shirt and grinding her hips on him. “I want to ride you.” She leaned down to kiss him and spoke against his lips. Before he could answer, she guided him to her dripping wet hole and impaled herself on him. Abigail dug her fingers into his shoulders and cried out at the fullness of his cock and the plug. She had done this with with Will to get used to it but it was still so new.

 

Will stroked his hand over her back and kissed her shoulder. “Relax, baby.” He cooed and she opened her eyes, trying to do just that. Hannibal slid his hands sensually up her thighs and encouraged her to roll her hips on him. She leaned into him and he suckled on her nipples in turn as they brushed his lips. 

 

Will undressed impatiently and half kneeled next to them, lazily watching Abigail move on Hannibal before jostling the plug and grinning at the cry it elicited from her. Hannibal pulled her closer so they were sprawled into the cushions at the end, giving Will access to her and thrusting up into her when she lost her rhythm a bit.

 

He grasped her hair and leaned up to catch her lips and they fucked. “Do you want Will to fuck your tight little ass, Abigail?” He teased “Do you want me to be able to feel his cock inside you?” He had to keep a tight hold on his self control even at the thought. Abigail moaned desperately in response, already very aroused by they were doing.

 

She leaned her head down to Hannibal’s chest and gazed at will behind her. “Yes, Daddy, fill me up.” Abigail whined.

 

Will eased the plug out of her and Hannibal stilled his hips for a moment, pulling her back up to look deep in her eyes. “He’s right, baby girl, just relax.” Hannibal traded messy, filthy kisses with her as Will lubed his cock and applied more to Abi’s slick entrance. He teased the head of his cock over her and held her waist firm.

 

“You ready for me, darlin’?” Will asked and she nodded. Will began to work himself inside Abigail’s ass for the first time, inch by inch. When he was all he way in they all just breathed hard, the three of them nothing but new sensations. Hannibal continued to kiss her and caress her face to keep her relaxed, and to keep himself from coming. Will’s cock pressing against him through her wet inner wall was another level of intimacy and debauchery.

 

Abigail focused on not tensing up, very gingerly tilting her pelvis to test the feeling of two dicks. It was a stretch but not a painful one and actually felt good. Will was the one who took control of moving. His bruising fingers told her how much he enjoyed it as he gently pulled out a little and slid back in over and over, until it was enough to rock her on Hannibal’s cock too. 

 

“Fuck, you both feel so good.” Will breathed, every thrust into Abigail’s tight hole stroking him with Hannibal’s erection too. The men locked eyes over Abigail’s shoulder and they knew neither of them could last long like this. Hannibal snaked his hand down, between him and Abi and found her clit, rubbing a few cautious circles around it.

 

“Ohhhhhh yes.” She wailed, clenching both of them at the initial jolt of pleasure, but then pressing into the contact. Hannibal’s skilled fingers worked her as Will fucked into her, the subtle but intense feeling of them both like nothing else he’d felt.

 

“Abigail...we want you to come, don’t we Will?” He whispered reverently and she moaned, hungry for her orgasm after hours on edge.

 

“Uhhh...fuck yeah baby girl, come on, come all over both of us.” Will growled eagerly as he took her. Hannibal stroked her a little faster. 

 

“Yes Daddy, oh god, right there...yes...you're gonna make me...come..ohhh.” Abigail cried, getting closer and closer and then exploded, wet and shuddering, around them. It was way too much for Will, who slipped out of her as she rode it out and came on her butt cheek, only half intentionally, his mouth slack with release. Hannibal held her limp little body and thrust up into her sopping cunt for a few more strokes until he emptied inside her, groaning with sheer relief.

 

Abigail lay on Hannibal’s chest as they recovered, and soon Will was trailing loving kisses down her spine until she trembled while he petted her hair. “Happy Birthday, Hannibal.” Will chuckled.

 

“Can we go out to eat?” Abigail asked happily.

 

“Of course we can.” Hannibal kissed her head. “You have both exhausted me far too much to cook now." He scolded fondly.


	3. Power Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again taken from between Ch 5 and 6 of If You Were My Little Girl-Part 1.
> 
> Here is some Hannigail to round off the trio of smut from that time jump - adapted from a Twitter RP with HCHannibloom

**Tuesday January 14th**

 

Yesterday, Hannibal had finally given Abigail what she wanted after three days of tormenting her. He had called her on multiple occasions over that time and touched her until she was good and aroused, before sending her away unsatisfied. He had let her sleep in their bed so he knew she wasn’t getting herself off at night, and trusting her not to during the day. Will had been warned not to give her any relief, lest he face the same ‘punishment’. In way, making her suffer and making Will endure it _was_ their punishment for their little anal-training stunt.

 

Yesterday, Hannibal finally put an end to it, his heart and his cock straining against her tearful begging as he licked her lazily. He made her come right then like that, screaming herself hoarse, before fucking her to another climax as she touched herself. He had held afterwards for nearly an hour, as she trembled and dozed and curled herself against him. 

 

Afterwards she had gone to the movies with Marissa and stayed over at the girl’s house. Not out of any need to be away from them, it was a prearranged plan. Abigail, for her part, was beyond relieved that he had relented to her before she went out, allowing her to relax. God knows, she might have hit on her friend out of sheer need. 

 

Today Hannibal was picking her up, since Marissa had collected her the previous evening and she didn’t have the car.

 

He drove the ten minutes in silence, mulling over this latest foray into truly submissive games. Hannibal had no desire to have either of them live that way entirely, but they all found pleasure in playing with it. He pulled up to the house and reached over to open the door for Abigail. She was radiant as ever, and he could smell both her well-scrubbed skin and anticipation. He knew she had tried to please his sensibilities today, as if she needed to. He liked her best tumbled and undone, but there would be time enough for that later. "Good evening, Abigail. Are you sure you should be getting into cars with strange men?" He teased.

 

Abigail got in the car fizzing with nervous excitement at her own little naughty surprise she had for him. Marissa had scream laughed with glee when she showed her, and told her it was definitely the right idea. Of course she hadn’t illuminated her friend entirely, but the hint of a mystery lover to be impressed, was enough for her to want in on the plan. 

 

"You're not any stranger than me, so I think it's fine." She gave him a coy smile.

 

Hannibal leaned over, carefully kissing Abigail's red lips. He took her by surprise when he kissed her straight away, and it did nothing to calm her butterflies. They drove the rest of the way in near-silence that crackled with tension. Her excitement was intoxicating, and as he drove them home he thought of all the ways she might be willing to please him now. If that week was anything to go by, she was as eager to bring him pleasure as he was to initiate her to it. 

 

Still he didn't hurry, though by the time they pulled into the driveway, a lazy erection had emerged. As soon as the front door clicked closed and the heat was turned up, Hannibal crushed Abigail against the wall, lips eager, fingers curling around her ass and pulling her against his cock so she could feel his need for her. 

 

Abigail realised how much she had been craving more of this since she left. She could feel he was hard against her and his fingers grabbing her flesh, where his hold had rucked up her skirt, were maddeningly close to where she wanted him to touch her most. She whimpered into the kiss.

 

Her need was palpable. Hannibal wondered how far she would go in pursuit of his approval and of course her own pleasure. He dug his fingers into her from behind, pushing aside the cheap lace panties she'd worn for him. "Did you miss me Abigail?" Hannibal purred, rubbing his fingers teasingly across her entrance.

 

Abigail trembled as his sure fingers toyed with her. "Yes." She breathed. "I thought about this all day..." She admitted, clinging to him as he pulled her back under his spell, hopeful and longing that he wouldn't deny her...much.

 

"Think on it a little longer, then." Hannibal smirked, circling Abigail's clit in a tantalisingly slow fashion. "Perhaps if you please Daddy, I will give you a taste of what you had yesterday." 

 

"Oh yes, Daddy." Abigail whispered as he gave her just what she wanted...digging her fingers into his arms. He kept working his fingers until he could feel her on the edge of release and then withdrew, holding her steady and sucking his fingers clean while he gazed down at her. She whined in frustration as her impending orgasm slipped away, giving him a plaintive, pouting look. This being on edge all the time was no good for her, she could only surrender and trust that he kept his promises.

 

"Now now." Hannibal chided, kissing his baby girl's forehead. "If you're good, I promise I'll fuck you like you deserve." Breathing hard, he jerked Abigail away from the wall by her hair, kissing her savagely. His hands tore away her clothes, with notions to tease, but when he saw her lingerie he was filled with an even greater surge of lust. Pure white lace, virginal, somehow both fitting for her innocence and the antithesis of it. 

 

“I wore this just for you.” She told him from under long lashes, and they both knew she was playing up to her ‘role’. Getting him back in her small way by making him want it. She was his cock-hungry little whore and he knew he had to have her then and there. He groaned in defeat and lifted her up into his arms.

 

Abigail could have cried with relief, wrapping her legs around him and nipping at his lips. "Please take me to bed, Daddy, I'll be good I promise." She said sweetly. She could feel his length rubbing against her through the lace where he held her up, and she moaned with pure want.

 

Abigail's sweet demeanour touched Hannibal, whether entirely sincere or not, and he nuzzled her neck. "Ok baby girl." He agreed, fondling her ass through the lace as he carried her up the stairs. In his bedroom he lay her down on the pristine coverlet, undressing and stroking himself as he admired the sight of her, waiting for him to possess her.

 

Abigail positively ached for him to take her but she was learning that patience got her more than pouting with him. She spread herself on the bed in her best attempt at alluring, watching him watch her and being amazed at how he looked at her. It made her feel so wanted. It was less than a minute before Hannibal stepped forward, climbing over Abigail and engaging her lips in a soft kiss. She was such a good girl. _His_ good girl. The rough lace of her panties against his straining erection was exquisite torture, and Hannibal quickly tore them from Abigail's body, rutting up through her sodden slit a few times before he thrust inside her, hard and hungry.

 

Abigail cried out loudly, her body arching into him as he finally - roughly - filled her tingling pussy. She was so wet but it was still a stretch and she was a little sore from yesterday. She didn't care, she just wanted more of that ecstasy. She looked him right in the eye and begged him to fuck her. "Oh _yes_...please..." She palmed her hands over his chest and spread her legs wide for him.

 

They moved together perfectly, Hannibal claiming what was his with every thrust. Her total abandonment to her desire, to giving her body to his pleasure, spurred Hannibal's lust and he grew less and less gentle as he neared climax. Still he had promised Abigail pleasure and pleasure she would have. His fingers rubbed over her clit, urging her to find release well before him. Abigail was limp in his arms as he fucked her hard, as every stroke took her more and more out of herself until she couldn't think, only feel. 

 

"Come on, who's Daddy's good little slut?" Hannibal crooned in her ear. Abigail had been horny all day and his fingers combined with his cock _and_ his filthy words was too much. She moaned louder and increasingly desperate, shaking as he worked to force her orgasm from her. She exploded around him, crying out with wave after wave of it.

 

Hannibal had intended to tease a second orgasm from Abigail, but the intensity of her climax overwhelmed him. The rippling spasms and gushing wetness of her made him groan deeply. Head cast back, he thrust wildly into her body, gripping her hips as he spent himself inside her. He’d never lost control like that before, but with Abigail he couldn't help himself.

 

Abigail was barely even aware of Hannibal coming himself, she was so lost to the drawn out sensation of him still fucking her sensitive hole. Only when they stopped did she come to her senses. She leaned up to kiss him passionately, almost to thank him for making her feel so amazing. He growled into the kiss, milking every last drop of pleasure from the moment before he slid down beside Abigail, tracing her features with gentle hands. 

 

Hannibal was too breathless to speak, so he wrapped a possessive arm around Abigail's waist instead, pulling her close as he stroked her hair. Abigail went willingly into his embrace, breathing just as hard and blissed out. She gazed at him as he ran his fingers over her face and hair. She slid her slender arms around his neck and buried her nose into his neck, inhaling his warm masculine scent. She was too overwhelmed to trust herself to speak without crying after such an intense few days, so she said nothing.

 

Hannibal looked down at Abigail. She was so beautiful, vulnerable and most importantly his. Theirs. Words couldn't really convey how deeply protective of her he felt, how much he wanted to shield her from the horrors of the world she had already unfortunately been exposed to. So Hannibal just lay there in silence, knowing he would again hold Abigail for as long as she needed, even if that meant forever.


End file.
